Master of the Dark
by Eternal-Supernerd
Summary: Anna Arendelle, the daughter of rich aristocrats in Victorian Era London, meets Hans Westergaard, the Duke of the Southern Isles, by chance one night, and they instantly feel something for one another. But Hans is harboring a dark secret. How will Anna react when his secret comes out of the dark? AU. One-shot for anon on tumblr.


**Hello everyone! Okay, I have to apologize. I am so very sorry I have not updated anything in a really long time. But I have a billion things to do before school begins, plus I have a job, and I have also been pretty depressed lately, so I am trying to get help for that.**

**Anyways, this is just a one-shot I wrote after an Anon on tumblr requested I write some fluffy Hanna smut, so that is just what I did! I hope you all enjoy, and I will try to updated my stories as soon as I can!**

* * *

"Welcome, Ms. Arendelle," the butler said as Anna entered the enormous mansion.

"Thank you," Anna said with a small smile, letting one of the maids take her coat as she looked around the mansion in awe.

Anna Arendelle, had just turned twenty-one a month ago, and so her parents had decided it was time to marry her off to a nice young man. But not just any nice young man; her parents wanted her to marry a fellow blueblood, someone with lots of money and power. She was the daughter of Baron Mathias and Baroness Viktoria Arendelle, two of the most well-known people in the London aristocracy.

Anna's older sister, Elsa, had married a fellow blueblood two years ago, by the name of Kristoff Bjorgman. He was the adopted son of Count Cliff Bjorgman, an Earl. The two of them were now expecting their first child in just a few months, and they couldn't be happier together. They had met at a party, and it was like love at first sight for them.

Her parents had been bringing Anna to many parties recently, introducing her to every single eligible bachelor they came across. But no one seemed willing to marry her. Sure, every man thought she was beautiful, with her stunning turquoise eyes and strawberry blonde hair, but none of them were truly interested. They all wanted someone whose parents were in a higher position of authority.

One evening, after one of the parties, Anna took a stroll through Hyde Park as the sun began to set. She was still dressed in her fancy ballgown from the party, and a few people stared at her and whispered because of this, but Anna didn't care.

As she continued along the pathway, looking down as she got lost in thought, and the next thing she knows is someone has bumped into her, and she begins falling backwards. But before she fell completely, a hand reached out and grabbed hers, stopping her from falling. Looking up, she gasped slightly at the man before her. He was quite handsome, with dark ginger hair, hazel eyes, and he was wearing gloves.

"Glad I caught you," he said in a silky smooth voice, quirking an eyebrow up, a blithe smile on his lips.

"Oh! Umm… thank you," Anna said as he pulled her upright, but she ended up standing quite close to his chest.

"You're welcome, Miss. I must apologize, though, for it was I who bumped into you, knocking you down," he said in a tone that begged forgiveness, and he bowed to Anna in a flourish.

"It's quite alright, Sir. Really, it was my fault. I was lost in thought, and not watching where I was going," she said with a shy smile, not meeting his eyes as he continued to stare at her.

"Miss, may I ask your name?"

"Of course! My name is Anna Arendelle, daughter of Baron Mathias Arendelle and Baroness Viktoria Arendelle," she said proudly, curtsying.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Anna. My name is Hans Westergaard, Duke of the Southern Isles," he said, bowing once again.

Anna gaped at Hans again, her eyes widened as he announced his title, but she quickly realized it was very unladylike to gape, especially in public, and she closed her mouth and straightened her posture, coughing slightly while Hans chuckled at her.

"Ms. Anna, may I join you through your stroll on this lovely evening?" he asked, putting his bent elbow towards her for her to hold.

Anna nodded quickly in agreement, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow, and the two of them began to walk. Their conversation flowed quite easily, for they had many things in common, which surprised Anna. She was also surprised that he was already Duke at the age of twenty-six, for she had heard that he had older brothers, and she wondered why the title hadn't fallen to any of them.

As the moon rose high and the ten o'clock bell rung, Hans walked Anna back to her parent's quaint mansion in the nice part of town. He knocked promptly on the door when they arrived, and one of the maids answer, very surprised to find Anna in the company of a man so late in the evening.

"Well," Anna began, turning around to face Hans, "It's been a lovely evening. Thank you so much for walking me home, Your Grace."

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Anna. If it is okay with your father, Lord Mathias, I would like to have you over for dinner at my home sometime soon," he said with a wide smile, making Anna blush.

"I will ask him and send you a letter with his answer as soon as possible," she replied, a shy smile on her lips.

Leaning in, he gently grasped her hand in his, pulled it forward, and placed a soft kiss on the back, looking up at her as he did so. Anna's face turned deep red, almost the color of a fresh tomato, and without another word, Hans descended down the front stoop stairs, and walked off into the night.

Anna's legs had turned to jelly, and she almost collapsed on the maid as she walked inside the house, frightening the poor girl. Once she assured the maid she was alright, Anna headed upstairs to prepare herself for bed. She first went to her parent's room, though, gently rapping on the door before entering.

"Anna! Dear, where have you been?" Viktoria asked, rushing over to her daughter and enveloping her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, mother. I went out for a stroll after the party and I… Well, I met someone," she said, her skin flushing again as a happy smile spread across her cheeks.

"Oh?" Mathias said, turning to look at her, "Who, dear?"

"Hans Westergaard, Duke of the Southern Isles," Anna sighed dreamily, her eyes sparkling as she thought of him.

Both her parents gaped at her, amazed that she had met _the _Duke of the Southern Isles just taking a stroll, and they quickly began to throw a flurry of questions her way. Once they had finished questioning her, and she had finished answering, Anna told her father about Hans' dinner invitation, and he agreed to it wholeheartedly.

After bidding her parents goodnight, Anna went to her room and prepared for bed, shedding her ballgown and changing into a silk nightgown. She then sat at her desk, which had a window that overlooked the city, and she began to write her letter of correspondence to Hans. Once she had finished it, she put it in an envelope, sealed it, and set it aside so she could send it the next day.

And so, she sent the letter the next day, and only a few days later she received her formal invitation. So this is where she found herself on a chilly spring evening, at the Westergaard mansion, which was the biggest one Anna had ever seen.

As the maid placed Anna's coat on one of the coat hooks, Anna was brought out her wonderment when she heard the silky smooth voice of Hans.

"Ah! Ms. Anna Arendelle. May I just say, it is such a _pleasure _to see you again," he said, walking down the stairs to stand before her.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Hans," she said timidly, blushing as he kissed her hand and her wrist gently, in an almost too sensual way.

"Come, dinner will be served soon in the dining room," he said, gesturing down the hall while holding Anna's arm gently, leading her that way.

The walked down the hall together until they came to a pair of grand doors, which opened before them, revealing the elegant and beautiful dining room, with a long dark wood table and matching chairs, and beautiful walls in gold and red patterns. Anna marveled at the glorious room, which was currently dimly lit, so that the room had a slightly romantic feel to it. Hans pulled out the chair at one of the ends, and Anna sat down in it, thanking him with a smile as she placed the napkin in her lap. He stepped slightly to the side and sat down beside Anna, which confused Anna, because she thought he would be sitting at the head of the table, at the other end.

"You aren't going to sit at the head of the table?" Anna asked quizzically as they waited for the food to be served.

"No, Anna," he chuckled, reaching out to gently grab her hand, "You are my guest, and I want to sit _close _to you."

Anna bit her lip and giggled, casting her eyes down towards her lap. Hans grinned seductively at Anna, gently caressing her hand, rubbing his fingers in soft, slow circles. Looking back up at Hans, Anna smiled at him, and just as she was about to say something, the doors at the other end of dining hall opened, and in walked two of the butlers, each carrying a tray of food with a cover over it.

"Your dinner tonight, sir and madam," one of the butlers said as the other removed the covers on the trays, "The chef has prepared a wonderful spread of oysters, black pudding, and asparagus, paired with an 1850 red wine, and chocolate cake for dessert."

"This looks marvelous! Please, give my regards to the chef," Anna said with a smile towards one of the butlers as she picked up her fork.

"Of course, madam. He will be very pleased to hear you like it," the butler said in return before he and the other one left the room, leaving Anna and Hans to dine in peace.

As they ate, they conversed quietly, making Anna smile happily. Everytime Anna looked up towards Hans, she realized that he had been staring at her, almost the entire time. After Anna had finished her asparagus and blood pudding, she set her fork down and look at Hans with a small smile.

"Is everything okay, Anna?" Hans asked, reaching across the table to grasp her hand.

"Oh… yes. It's just… I've never had oysters before. I don't know how to eat them," she said timidly, blushing.

"Oh, I see. Well, here. I'll show you," he said with a smile. Taking an oyster from his plate in his hands, he took hold of a lemon wedge in the other hand, gently squeezing the juice onto the oyster. He then raised to Anna's lips and whispered, "Open your mouth, and tip your head back."

Anna readily obeyed, and she sighed in pleasure as they oyster slid down her throat, leaving her mouth tasting of the sea and lemon.

"That's delicious!" she said happily, and Hans smiled at her, taking a sip of his wine as Anna prepared another oyster.

"Here. Let me feed you," she said happily, holding the oyster shell to his thin yet soft lips. Smirking slightly, he opened his mouth and tipped his head back, swallowing the oyster. But before Anna could take her hand away, Hans grasped her wrist and removed the shell from her hand. He brought her fingers to his lips, and gently placed her finger in his mouth, biting is lightly, and running his tongue over the pad.

Anna sat there, eyes wide, face and chest flushed, as Hans gazed at her with darkened eyes and continued to lick her finger. When he finally released it with a quiet popping noise, Anna gasped, and pulled her hand towards her chest, looking at Hans like a frightened little animal.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Anna. That was way out of line," Hans says, looking down, his face flushed.

"Oh no! It was really… uh… I mean…" Anna stammered, suddenly realizing what she had said.

Silence fell over the room, and the two of them ate the rest of their oysters quietly, not meeting each others gazes. Once they finished their dinner, Hans rang a little bell, signalling the butlers to take away their food.

"Would you like dessert now, sir?" one of them said as he and the other from before took away their dinner platters.

"Yes, please. But I want to take it in my office, with more wine, thank you," Hans said, placing his dirty napkin on the table.

The butlers both nodded before they left again. Hans stood them, and helped Anna from her chair, smiling happily at her. Anna put her hand in the crook of his elbow, and together they headed out of the dining room, walking back to the front foyer, and then heading up the stairs.

Down another long hallway, they came to a beautiful black door, and Hans opened it, letting Anna in. His office was a big room, with walls painted a dark blue, and black furniture. In the corner there was a satee with a coffee table in front of it. Hans led Anna over to it, and they sat down next to each other, Hans laying a hand on her skirt. A moment later, one of the butlers came in, placing two small plates of chocolate cake on the coffee table in front of them, another butler coming in only seconds later with their refilled wine glasses.

Once they were alone again, Hans reached for one of the plates and a fork, slowly piercing the piece and breaking off a small chunk. He moved the fork towards Anna's mouth, gently nodding his head, signalling for her to take a bite. Anna giggled happily, and opened her mouth, sliding the piece off the fork slowly, in an almost seductive way that made Hans' eyes darken even more.

"Anna?"

"Yes, Hans?" Anna replied after he pulled the fork from her mouth.

"May I kiss you?" he whispered, moving closer to her, the fork now back on the table, their dessert forgotten.

"Yes. Please…" Anna whispered in return, leaning closer and closing her eyes.

Smiling devilishly, Hans brought his hand around Anna's neck,and pulled her head towards his, devouring her sweet, supple mouth. Anna sighed happily in response, kissing him back, with a smile gracing her lips as Hans deepened the kiss, his hands moving up to let down her strawberry blond hair that was wrapped up in a tight bun.

As Hans' hands ran down her back, through her soft hair, Anna gasped as his hands began unlacing her corset, and she pulled away quickly, her eyes widened.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I stepped over the line there," Hans said breathlessly, scooting backwards away from Anna.

"It's… It's quite alright. It just… surprised me. But… I think it's best if I go for tonight," Anna said meekly, re-tightening her corset and standing up, fixing her hair and straightening her dress.

"Of course. I hope that I haven't upset you. I'd really like to see you again, Anna," Hans replied as he stood up, giving Anna a small, timid smile.

"Oh no, don't worry! I'm not upset. I've actually had a really amazing time tonight. I would love to see you again," Anna said sweetly, looking up at Hans through her lashes.

"I'm glad you aren't upset, sweet Anna. How about we meet again for dinner next week?" Hans asked as he gently grasped her hand and began to lead her downstairs.

"Yes! That sounds wonderful!" Anna said with a wide grin, squeezing Hans' hand tightly as they walked down the stairs together.

"Well, it's been a lovely evening, Anna. I cannot wait for our dinner next week. Until then," he said with a sly smile, bringing her head closer to his and placing a gentle kiss on her soft, already kiss-swollen lips.

"Goodnight Hans," Anna said breathlessly as he broke the kiss, and with one final smile at each other, Anna left.

* * *

Over the next seven months, Hans and Anna's relationship began to grow and blossom until finally, at the grand Christmas ball Hans held for the rich and powerful people of London, he proposed marriage to Anna, and she of course agreed wholeheartedly.

Their wedding was held on the first day of summer, and it was the party of the year. Kings and Queens from all over were in attendance, as well as Dukes and Duchesses, Lords and Ladies, Counts and Countesses. The ceremony was held in Hyde Park where the two of them met, and the reception in Buckingham Palace.

Everything was grand and beautiful, and Anna couldn't even believe all the powerful people she met. Hans was already in acquaintance with all of them, and he very much enjoyed introducing Anna to each and every one of them. After cutting the cake, Anna and Hans sat down at the head table next to each other again, smiling happily as they ate their cake.

"Oh Hans… This has been amazing. I never even _dreamed _I would have a wedding as grand as this! Thank you," Anna gushed happily, leaning in slowly to softly kiss his lips.

"It was my pleasure, my love. You have made me the happiest man in the world. I cannot wait to spend eternity with you," he whispered against her lips as he gently grasped the back of her neck and deepened their kiss.

"Ahem! Can't you two wait until later?" Elsa said jokingly, making the two break apart quickly, Anna's face quite flushed.

"Oh Anna, I'm just teasing you! Go back to smooching your husband if you want, but I would like to spend some time with you before your husband sweeps you off to wherever," Elsa laughed, reaching out to grasp Anna's hand, running her thumb along her knuckles.

Anna turned towards her sister and smiled, and instantly the two of them fell into conversation, leaving Hans to gaze on at Anna with love and desire burning in his eyes. About an hour later, Kristoff came over to the table with his and Elsa's daughter, Ingrid, who was a beautiful ten month old with blonde locks like her father's, and blue eyes like her mother's.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Kristoff?" Elsa asked, turning away from Anna to look at her husband and baby girl.

"Ingrid just fell asleep on the Queen of England, so I think it's time we go home," he said with a smile, nodding at Hans and Anna in recognition.

"Oh goodness, alright. Well, dear sister, I will see you soon. Come visit us when you get back from your honeymoon, alright?" Elsa said happily as she leaned across her chair and hugged her sister tightly, kissing her cheek gently.

"Alright. I love you, Elsa. And you too Ingrid and Kristoff," she replied, standing up to hug and kiss all of them before they all left.

As the clock struck midnight, Hans stood up with his wine glass and gently tapped it with his fork, trying to grasp the attention of the tired and drunk party-goers. Once he got as many of them to pay attention, he began to speak.

"Honored guests, I thank you all for attending our wedding. Tonight has been quite wonderful for my bride and I, but I think it is time for us to turn in for the night," Hans said, a knowing smirk on his face, and many of the drunken men began to cheer.

Turning towards Anna, he reached down and grasped her hand in his, helping her to stand. He addressed the crowd again, telling everyone that they may stay as long as they like, eating as much food and drinking as much wine as they wanted. As he and Anna waved to the party-goers one last time, they walked hand in hand off the raised platform that held the head table, and headed towards their awaiting carriage.

The minute the carriage doors closed, Hans pulled Anna close and began to kiss her viciously, all lips and teeth and tongue. Anna mewled quietly in pleasure as he kneaded her breasts through her tight corset, his hands rough yet loving as he ravished his bride. He continued his romantic assault on her until they reached Hans', and now Anna's, mansion. He broke their kiss and smiled devilishly at her as he noticed her messy hair, disheveled clothes, and kiss-swollen lips.

"Come along, my love," Hans said, holding out his hand to Anna, which she gladly took with a wide smile, and together the two of them exited the carriage. As soon as Anna's feet touched the ground, she was swept off them again, and into Hans' arms as he carried her bridal-style up the stairs and into their mansion quickly, heading straight for the bedroom they would now share.

Placing a smiling and giggling Anna down on their bed, Hans turned back towards the door and shut it, locking it tightly before gazing upon his bride again. Anna was sitting up on the bed, her massive dress puffing up around her, and she smiled at him shyly as he stalked towards her.

"Hans?" Anna asked timidly as he got on the bed next to her.

"Yes, my love?" he replied, brushing a stray strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear in a caring way.

"I'm a bit nervous. Elsa told me it hurts a lot the first time…" Anna said quietly, looking down at her hands that were twisting together in her lap.

"Oh sweetheart… It's alright. I promise I'll be very gentle. Just tell me to stop and I promise I will. I love you, Anna," he said sweetly, a warm smile on his lips as he leaned in to kiss her, leaning them down so Anna was flat on her back, and Hans was atop her.

As their kissing continued, Hans moved his hands behind Anna's back and began to unlace her corset, and this time Anna didn't tense, and she sighed as it went slack around her body. Sitting back up, Hans continued to remove her clothes, all her layers of skirts and then the whole dress itself, until she was in only a thin chemise, white lacy underwear, and her white stockings and matching garter belt.

"Oh my goodness… Anna," he said, his eyes roaming hungrily over her lithe body, "You are so beautiful. I love you so much."

Leaning down again, he began kissing her again, his lips moving from her lips to her jaw, ears, and neck, which made Anna mewl and moan happily. Still shy, Anna slowly moved her hands downwards to his pants, and she grasped them hem, slowly unbuttoning the buttons before the pants went slack around his waist.

Moving her hands back upwards, Anna placed her hands on Hans' shoulders and began to pull his jacket off. Once his jacket was bunched up around his wrists, Hans pulled away from Anna, looking down at her with burning desire in his eyes as he removed his jacket, throwing it onto the floor before he undid his shirt and threw it off as well.

He then stood up and pulled off his boots, socks, and pants, leaving him in just his underwear, which Anna noticed had tented considerably. Climbing back on the bed, Hans grasped the bottom of Anna's chemise and pulled it off her quickly, gazing down at her beautiful soft breasts, which were covered in a few small freckles. With a quiet, sensual growl, Hans lay down upon Anna again, and he began to kiss and suck breasts, making her gasp in pleasure and slight embarrassment, her face and chest flushing.

Once Hans was satisfied with the pleasure he had given Anna, he gently hooked his fingers into the hem of her panties and slowly pulled them down, revealing her tiny, soaked sex. He carelessly threw the panties over his shoulder before his hand slowly traveled up Anna's leg until it was over her sex.

"Ahh! Please, be gentle," Anna said with pleading eyes as Hans began to gently massage her clitoris, making her moan breathlessly.

Smirking seductively, Hans scooted down the bed so his face was in between Anna's legs, and Anna sat up abruptly as she felt his tongue run along the inside of her thigh. With Anna watching him with wide eyes, he moved his tongue slowly up her slit, his sideburns tickling her thighs as he went down on her.

"Oh! Mmm, yes…" she moaned, her head falling back in pleasure as Hans began his oral assault on her, his skilled tongue bringing Anna to orgasm in only a few minutes.

Already feeling quite spent, Anna looked up with tired eyes as she heard the sound of Hans removing his underwear, and she gasped at what she saw. Though he was not very thick, his member was quite long, almost seven and a half inches. Hans gave Anna a grin that told her that he was quite proud of his length, and he grasped the base gently and thrust his hand up and down a few time, a bit of pre-cum leaking from the tip.

Climbing back atop Anna, he began to kiss and suck at her neck as he positioned himself at her entrance, ready to take her virginity. Entering her swiftly, Anna cried out in pain as his considerable member broke through her hymen, making her all his. He stayed still for a moment, letting her adjust to him, before he began thrusting in and out of her at a slow pace that quickly grew faster and harder.

All this time, he continued to assault her neck with kisses and occasional little nips, which made Anna cry out in pure pleasure. As Anna began to feel a tightening in her lower half, she cried out Hans' name over and over, telling him she loved him and that he made her so happy. Finally, Anna felt all her muscles tighten, and she let out a scream as her orgasm shook her body, her eyes screw tightly shut.

But as the waves of orgasm rushed over her, Anna felt something strange. She cried out again as she felt a pinching feeling in her neck, and tears began to run down her cheeks as pain seared through her body. She opened her eyes as the pinching stopped and as Hans groaned as his orgasm rocked his body. But what Anna saw around Hans' mouth shook her to her core.

Blood.

Anna lay frozen as Hans finished dumping his semen into her before he collapsed on top of her, quite exhausted. But that didn't last for very long, as Anna's instincts kicked in, and she quickly began to push Hans away from her.

"Anna?" he asked in a breathless voice, wiping the blood on his mouth on the bed sheet "What's wrong, love?"

"Get away from me! Please, please don't hurt me!" Anna cried, finally getting Hans off her, and she fell to the floor, her legs getting tangled in the bed sheets.

"What? Anna, I'm not going to hurt you!" he said, his eyes going wide as he sat up in bed and looked at her with wide eyes.

Anna simply shook her head and bolted up, rushing over to the mirror to look at her neck. On the left side of her neck were four small holes, each with a tiny trail of dried blood coming from them, and as she was assessing them, she gasped as she felt Hans wrap her in his arms tightly, not letting her go. She looked up in the mirror to meet his eyes with an angry glare, but there was no reflection of Hans to look at. Turning her head slowly, she met his eyes with fear in hers, but she was surprised when Hans' were only filled with sadness.

"H-Hans? Please… Please tell me… What is going on?" Anna whispered, turning around fully so she could stare at him head on.

"Anna… I'm… I'm a vampire," he said softly, looking into Anna's eyes with fear, almost in a way that pleaded with her to believe him and still love him.

"What? I don't…"

"A vampire."

"Like… in books? A being of the undead?!" Anna shouted, trying to move from his hold, but Hans was much stronger than her and would not let go.

"Well, yes and no. Yes, there are many books and stories about vampire, and no, I am not a being of the undead. Though I was transformed by one," he said in an almost nonchalant tone which shocked Anna.

"Transformed?"

"Yes. Here, come sit on the bed with me and I will explain everything," Hans said, loosening his grip on Anna before holding his hand out to her.

"Alright," she said with a soft sigh, taking a hold of Hans' hand as he led her over to their bed on again. The two of them climbed in together and got under the covers, which Anna used to cover her bare chest, feeling self-conscious.

"The year I turned twenty-three, which was two years ago, my eldest brother, who at that time was Duke of the Southern Isles came down with a mighty fever. The doctors knew he would not live much longer, so my other eleven brothers and I all gathered together to discuss what would happen after he passed. Now, I had been determined to become the Duke since I was a young boy, but sadly, I was the last in line for the title, so when I proposed the idea of becoming Duke, my brothers all laughed in my face.

Furious, I decided I would leave England and go somewhere else, to make a name for myself. Sadly though, my planning was all in vain. The night I left this mansion for what I believed to be the last time, I was stopped by a beautiful woman in the streets. She… seduced me into her bed, and just before we were about to have sex, she bit my neck and began to drink my blood. I realized very quickly that she was a vampire, and that if I didn't say anything, I was going to die. So I begged her to spare my life and to turn me into one of her kind, and so she did."

"How did she do that? I'm not going to become one because you bit me, right?" Anna asked worriedly, touching the bite marks on her neck gently.

"No, you aren't going to become a vampire. I would never change anyone without their consent. You see, vampires can release their 'venom', kind of like the kind snakes have, and that turns others into vampires."

"So, what happened after you became a vampire?"

"Well, the transformation takes a few hours, so the woman who turned me went out and um… caught me some… dinner."

"You mean she brought you live people so you could drink their blood?!" Anna shrieked, her eyes wide.

"Yes. They were all people from the underbelly of the city, like the pimps and cheaters. She taught me to never killed the innocent, only those who have committed crimes or are just horrible in general. Anyways, after I had my first meal, I told her about why she had found me outside at night, about how my brothers had wronged me.

Of course, she was infuriated by my confession, and a few nights later while we were hunting separately, she snuck into this very mansion with other vampire friends of hers and killed them all. As dawn began that day, I returned to her home to find her sitting in her living room, surrounded by the bodies of my brothers. I was horrified, because even though they wronged me, they were family, and they all had families themselves."

"That's awful! What did you do to her?" Anna asked, enthralled in the story now.

"I gathered her, and all the vampires who helped kill my brothers, and I killed them all."

"How?"

"They were all undead vampires, not turned ones, so they can be killed by exposing them to the sunlight. Since I am a turned vampire, I was fine, but they all turned to dust when I removed the cover from the grand skylight in the library as the morning sun shone bright."

"Wow. That's amazing," Anna said, smiling brightly as she gently grasped Hans' hands in hers.

"Thank you. So… are you mad at me for biting you?" he asked, slightly sheepish as he gazed at Anna with questioning eyes.

"Not really. It was just surprising and a little scary. I wasn't sure what was happening."

"Oh, thank goodness. I really didn't mean to, I was just in the heat of the moment, and the smell of your virginal blood was intoxicating," he said with a smirk, and Anna blushed, her cheeks going red.

"Oh… I see. Umm… Will the marks you made scar?" Anna asked, feeling a bit awkward now.

"Nope. They should be healed by morning," he said with a smile, reaching out to pull Anna into his lap.

"So… What does the future hold for us? Vampires are immortal, right?" Anna asked as she slowly wrapped her arms around Hans' neck, and her legs around his waist.

"Yes. The only way I can be killed is a wooden stake to the heart, but otherwise, I'll be around forever."

"So, what about me? Am I just your wife until I get too old and them you leave me for a younger girl?" Anna asked, her eyes not meeting Hans'.

"Anna, of course not! I love you with all my heart. Once I knew I was in love with you, I thought of what our future together to be."

"So, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, vampire women can't have children, so I thought that maybe the two of us could have a few kids, and then… I'd turn you into a vampire. We could spend eternity together," Hans said quietly before leaning down and kissing Anna's lips passionately.

"Can I have some time to think this over?" Anna asked in between kisses, and Hans nodded quickly before he moved her onto her back on the bed, his kisses getting more passionate as he caressed her body.

"Hans?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Bite me again when I… when I orgasm. It was… intense," Anna said breathlessly, blushing again.

"Of course. Anything you want. I'd get anything to get a taste of your delicious blood again…" he murmured as he entered Anna again, both of them crying out.

They're sex was hard and fast, and the moment Anna came around Hans' throbbing cock again, he bit her neck again, drinking some her sweet blood again, which made him come in return. As they collapsed onto the bed again, Anna snuggled into Hans' side, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, burying his nose in her soft strawberry blonde hair.

"I'll love you forever, Anna."

"I'll love you forever too, Hans," Anna whispered before the two of them fell asleep cuddled up together, ready to spend forever with each other.

* * *

**Just so everyone knows, if enough people encourage me, I will continue this. I have some ideas for future chapters, but I know everyone wants me to update my other stories, so I'll only continue this if enough people review/follow/favorite! :)**


End file.
